


For better and worse

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Be', è tutto molto… educativo.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	For better and worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _sud_ del [COW-T #3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67487.html) (#CityAngels ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _knowledge_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html). Perchè Perla voleva del Bruce/Tony, e l'India è a sud. #logic

«Be’, è tutto molto…» Tony si guarda intorno, soppesando una manciata di aggettivi in cerca del più innocuo. Checché ne dica Pepper, non è fisiologicamente incapace di censurarsi – non gli viene spontaneo, certo, ma non è che non lo sappia fare. Ogni tanto. In linea teorica. «Educativo,» decide alla fine, che in effetti non è nemmeno una bugia.   
  
Prima non aveva la minima idea che esistessero così _tanti_ tipi di spezie.   
  
Bruce gli dedica un’occhiata che è trenta per cento esasperazione, trenta divertimento, e quaranta affetto (lo sa, ha fatto i conti) e poi torna a contrattare l’acquisto di… una spezia, probabilmente, con l’anziano signore inturbantato dietro il banchetto.   
  
Anche sentire Bruce litigare in hindi è molto educativo. E anche molto… interessante.   
  
Tony sospira e si mette a fissare il cielo di un azzurro accecante pensando molto intensamente al codice sorgente di JARVIS, alla collezione di figurine di Coulson e ad altre cose altrettanto _poco interessanti_. Non è colpa sua se ha un debole per le persone intelligenti, e se la voce di Bruce è calda e avvolgente in qualsiasi lingua, sia che parli di spezie sia che snoccioli equazioni da Nobel con la nonchalance con cui parlerebbe di quello che ha mangiato a colazione sia che gli sussurri all’orecchio come ha intenzione di piegarlo sul suo tavolo di lavoro e –   
  
Figurine. Centocinquantuno. Tutte plastificate.   
  
Dannazione a Bruce e alla sua voce e al suo hindi e al suo tutto.   
  
Sente un tocco al gomito e si volta per trovarsi accanto gli occhioni perplessi di Bruce (dannazione anche a loro) e anche il resto di Bruce, con un sorriso leggero in viso e una bustina di carta stretta vittoriosamente tra le mani. «Tutto bene?»   
  
«Chi, io? Mai stato meglio.»   
  
Bruce rotea gli occhi (quarantacinque per cento esasperazione, cinque divertimento e cinquanta affetto). «Non è stato così terribile.»   
  
«No,» concede Tony, perché okay, è stato per mesi ostaggio in una caverna nel deserto,è vero che ci sono cose più terribili. «No, hai ragione, è stato splendido. Non so perché fossi così convinto che _una crociera nel Mediterraneo_ sarebbe stata meglio di questo, davvero.»   
  
Tony potrebbe andare avanti per un bel pezzo – e l’ha già fatto; _ci teneva_ a quella crociera – ma Bruce scuote la testa e gli prende una mano e Tony ammutolisce, come per magia, perché ci sono poche cose al mondo in grado di lasciarlo senza parole, ma la sensazione dell’anello all’anulare di Bruce contro le proprie dita è ancora tra quelle.   
  
«E adesso i dal,» dice Bruce, guidandolo nella ressa del mercato tra arcobaleni di stoffe e cumuli di cibi dall’odore pungente. Tony lo segue docilmente, troppo imbambolato per fare molto altro oltre a intrecciare le dita a quelle di Bruce e sorridere ai passanti come un demente.   
  
«Proprio come avevo in mente di passare la luna di miele,» esclama, più per far ridere Bruce che per lamentarsi sul serio. Vestirsi _da turista_ per non farsi riconoscere, passare mezz’ora ad annusare mucchietti di polvere colorata e successivamente venti minuti a contrattare per comprare suddette polverine, essere spintonato da passanti indaffarati per tutte le strade di Calcutta – ne vale la pena, ne vale _sempre_ la pena se il risultato è vedere Bruce sorridere in quel modo.   
  
E dopotutto, chi non vorrebbe passare la luna di miele ad ascoltare un trattato sui legumi dal proprio neomaritino?


End file.
